One Day
by SullyClarke
Summary: One Day can change your whole life. One Day your life can come spiraling down around you and will never be the same again. Amber Millington's life changed one day and will never be the same. Who will be the unlikely hero and help to make things better for Amber.


One Day

Wow it's been quite a while guys I'm really really sorry! Between school, homework and all the little things in between I've had little or no time left to write! Yes, I know the horror. Sorry if things are a little messy.. It's been written on my iPod. As of now this is going to be a one-shot. Anyway, you must be sick of me so lets get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.

Amber Millington.

Rich

Spoilt

Daddy's Princess

But that's what people know. But there quite wrong. Amber's father, David Millington is the CEO of a huge company. But in recent times things have been tough and the company has experienced a lot of losses so the company had to close. Her mother's line of make-up has been a huge success and she has moved temporarily to America to launch her make-up line. Which leaves Amber in England with her father. David now lives alone in a mansion in the countryside as Amber is in boarding school. But Amber has been very worried about her father. At one stage, she had to be pulled out of school as the Millington's didn't know if they could pay the school fees. The company was like David's child, he started it long before Amber was born, with very little money. Things had been so good, but lies and betrayal within the company brought it to the ground. David had bought shares in several stock markets that weren't doing well and they were losing money, and quickly! But David's right-hand man and best friend, Daniel Ross, had secretly started to set up his own company using the company's money. David eventually found out, and all hell broke loose. The men were at war with each other and couldn't bear the sight of each other. Daniel's company is doing very well and David hated it. Ever since that day, David was inconsolable. He and Daniel were friends since they were 6. It was killing him. He had started drinking to numb the pain, but he was spiralling out of control and Amber was worried. With her mother away and Amber in school, God only knows what her Dad is up to. She so desperately needed to confide in someone. But who? Well Nina, she mightn't give the advice Amber needs. Mara, well ever since the Mick thing, they can't stand the sight of each other. Patricia would just walk away and Joy and Amber didn't exactly see eye to eye. And the boys wouldn't listen, they would just ignore her. But what about Jerome. She always had a niggling feeling that there was just more to the Jerome we knew so well. With all the controversy with his father and sister I think he's not exactly the way he comes across as.

It was just another average Friday evening in Anubis House well for a little while anyway. Everyone had arrived home after school, tired and weary just looking forward to the weekend. And suddenly all hell breaks loose. Upstairs in Amber and Nina's room a war was raging.

"I have nothing to wear" sighed Amber.

"Oh my God Amber! Just take one look in your wardrobe. Do you realise how much you have in there?" Nina shouted.

Amber turned around and took a quick glimpse at her wardrobe. She sighed. She guessed Nina was right.

"Your ridiculous Amber. There's children out there with hardly any food, that are being abused and have no home. And your here complaining that you have nothing to wear and yet you have a whole wardrobe full of beautiful clothes!" Amber felt terrible. She knew that Nina was right. She grabbed a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and went to the bathroom to get changed not daring to meet Nina's eyes.

After getting changed, Amber decided to head downstairs, hoping things were going to be a bit better down there.

"Amber pet, you have to do the dishes with Joy" said Trudy.

"Trudy, do I have to? You know I hate her!"

And just as those words slipped out of her mouth, guys who walks in the door. Yes, you guessed it, Joy.

"Oh My God Amber. I knew you were low, but I never thought you would stoop this low. What have I ever done to you?"

"Joy wait I didn't me..."

But it was too late. Joy had already left the room and run up the stairs to her room. Amber's day was going from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. She sighed and got on with washing the dishes with Trudy.

Around 20 minutes later, Mick and Alfie were walking home from school and began to talk.

"So..." said Mick unsure what to say.

"So..." Said Alfie. "Did you have a nice day?"

Mick nodded unsure where this conversation was going. "You?"

"Ah. Same crap, different day" said Alfie.

"I suppose" laughed Mick.

"How are things with you and Amber?" Alfie was hoping things were bad. He loved Amber ever since he laid eyes on her 4 years ago. Alfie loved her just as much... No he loved her more than ever. But she didn't know that.

" I don't know really I suppose things are okay." replied Mick. "Why do you ask?

"Oh, now reason" said Alfie quietly.

All of a sudden things went very quiet until Alfie decided to talk again.

"Do you love her?"

Mick paused for a long time.

"You don't do you" Alfie whispered.

"Its just... she's awfully clingy. She wants to be with me all the time, all day, everyday. And its starting to annoy me. And her voice it really annoys me. I means she's really starting to aggravate me" Mick said as he walked in the door of Anubis House. Amber's jaw dropped as she heard what her boyfriend was saying.

"I think I should break up with her. I mean, I don't think I even love her anymore!" said Mick.

Everyone in the living room was shocked to here this. Amber could feel tears coming on and tried to hold them back as she ran out the door.

"Wait Amber! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Go away Mick! I don't want to talk to you" screamed Amber as she ran out into the garden.

"Amber!" yelled Mick as he grabbed her hand.

"Go away Mick. I don't want to look at you!"

Mick finally caught up to Amber and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Go away Mick. There's no point in talking to me. You don't love me!" screamed Amber as the tears streamed down her face.

She released herself from Mick's grip and ran of into the woods.

Jerome sat down in the living room, unfazed by the events that had just happened. Alfie was sneakily smirking to himself.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden Alfonzo?"

"Oh just happy to be here, alive on this beautiful place we call earth" said Alfie grinning to himself.

"It's Amber isn't?" replied Jerome.

"Maybe..." Alfie said quietly to himself.

Jerome just sat smirking to himself. He really didn't see what Alfie saw in Amber. She was just another blonde, dumb, heartbreaker. In the end, should she ever agree to go out with Alfie, Amber would only just break Alfie's heart. But that hadn't even crossed Alfie's mind.

It was around 01:00 and Jerome still couldn't sleep. He was thinking. Thinking about life, his mom, his dad, Poppy. And yet Amber kept crossing his mind. The more he tried not to think about Amber the more he ended up thinking about her. But he couldn't figure out why. Something just wasn't right. She had been acting quite strange recently. It was now 02:00 and still no Amber. He decided to give her a text.

Where r u? J :)

Camp AJ Ambs xx

Yes! Why hadn't he thought of it before! When Amber and Jerome first came to the school, the built camp AJ. It was just a little treehouse out in the middle of the wood. When they first arrived at the house Amber was homesick and Jerome had insomnia which he later grew out of. Every night they used go out and sit in the tree and talk for hours on end about this, that and everything. It made things easier for the two but after a while they had distanced themselves from each other.

After quite a lot of thinking, Jerome decided to go out to see Amber. He wondered why she decided to tell hime where see was. I mean, they weren't exactly best buds anymore. Anymore... Maybe she still liked him. But as a friend of course. Or maybe she even had feelings for him. He decided to stop thinking about it and go find her. He threw on a hoodie over his pyjama top and a tracksuit instead of his pants.

He sprinted into the woods as fast as his long legs would take him. He was soon to be slowed down in his tracks by the twigs and branches blocking most of his path. After a long time of jumping and ducking he finally came across the sign for camp AJ. He grinned to himself, think back on all the good times that he had with Amber up there. He climbed up the makeshift ladder to the little house. He saw Amber across the room silently sobbing away to herself. He sat down beside her, legs crossed, her head on his shoulders.

"Ambs, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Amber just nodded her head. Jerome tilted her head up, looking her directly in the eyes. She had black running down her face, she must have been crying quite a lot to say her mascara had been running this much. Well, at least he thought it was mascara.

"Its my dad. You know his business right?" Jerome nodded. "Well, it hadn't been doing very well recently. My dad bought shares in stock markets and he lost an awful lot of money. But his best friend, Daniel, had secretly been taking money from the company and using it to start up his own company. Dad has been spiralling out of control. My mom has started her make-up line in America, and she's had to temporarily move to America leaving Dad alone at home."

Everything went quiet.

"You know that week that I had to leave school?"

"Ya, of course everyone was wondering why!" Jerome whispered.

"Well I said it was because my dad couldn't pay the fees. But really he had been admitted into hospital because of an overdose."

Jerome was silent. After a few seconds he managed to say: "Is he okay now?"

"Yes, but I'm really worried about him. That was when my mother was home but right now there is no one home so he's free to do whatever he wants, when he wants."

"It's okay Ambs," Jerome said wrapping his long arms around her slim body. Amber started silently sobbing to herself again. Jerome didn't know what to do. So he decided just to keep his arms around her.

After a while, Amber and Jerome fell asleep. But they were soon to be awoken by the sound of Amber's phone vibrating in her pocket. Amber woke with a fright. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was her mother. Why on earth would her mom be ringing her at 4 in the morning? She has never done that before. She answered her phone.

"Mom?"

"Amber honey, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying!"

"I'm fine Mom" Amber replied.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your father is in hospital. He's had a heart attack" said her mother.

"What.. Bu... But... How? Why? Is he okay?"

"I don't know honey. The doctor's are doing all they can to make sure he's okay"

Everything went quiet all of a sudden.

"Amber honey, are you still there?"

Amber was silent. All of a sudden Amber flung her phone as hard as she possibly could across the treehouse and into the wall of the treehouse.

"He can't be. She lying! I know she is!" Amber half scream half cried.

"Ssshhh. It's okay Amber" Jerome whispered. Amber spent the rest of the night crying into Jerome's chest before finally going to sleep.

At around 8am Jerome woke up. He remembered all that had happened over the last few hours. He looked down at Amber, whose arms were wrapped around his waist, clinging onto him for protection. His t-shirt was now soaked because of Amber's crying. He didn't want to move too much in case he woke Amber, and she really needed the sleep. After around 10 minutes or so, Amber woke up.

"Morning sunshine" Jerome whispered.

Amber looked around, unsure of who was talking and unsure of where she was.

"Don't worry it's just me Ambs, we're up in the treehouse" whispered Jerome.

"Oh" replied Amber.

"Are you okay, you know, after last night?" Jerome said.

"Yah, yah I'm fine" said Amber silently

"You know, your mom was serious about your dad. She rang back later after you fell asleep. He is in St. James Hospital. She was hoping that you would come and visit him"

"Will you come with me, Jerome?"

"I suppose, for moral support. Look let's go back to the house, get changed, have something to eat and ask Trudy to drop us to the hospital, yah?"

Amber nodded.

Amber and Jerome arrived at St. James Hospital at 11am and they were met by Amber's mother, Diane.

"Who's this Amber?" asked Diane.

"Mother, this is Jerome Clarke he's a friend of mine, we go to school together"

"Lovely to meet you Jerome" said Diane shaking Jerome's hand.

Suddenly a doctor came rushing out.

"Mrs Millington, can you come quickly?" Asked a doctor.

It clicked with Amber straight away that something wasn't right. As soon as her mother ran off, Amber and Jerome ran straight after her.

It was the longest hour of Amber's life. Every minute felt like a day. When her mother finally came out into the hall, Amber stood up.

"Well?" asked Amber.

Diane burst into tears. The doctor that appeared at the door when Amber arrived, came out of the theatre and came over to Amber.

"I'm sorry Amber, but your dad didn't make it. I'm very sorry"

"What... But he had to!" Whispered Amber.

"I'm sorry, we did our best we could Amber, but he had another heart attack," said the doctor.

Jerome stood up pulling Amber into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Amber. I know you loved your dad very much" whispered Jerome in Amber's ear.

It was 10 years after Amber's dad's death, Amber decided to visit her father's grave. At Amber's side stood Jerome. They had gotten together after her fathers death. Jerome had stood by her through all of it. They were now married for 3 years and lived in a cottage in the countryside. "It's funny isn't it. How just one day can change your whole life. That one day when dad found out about Daniel, changed his life, for the worse. The day my dad died. Changed my life, for the bad. But the day you walked into my life, it changed my life. But for the better. You've stood by me, for the good, the bad and the ugly. And I really appreciated that" said Amber as she hugged Jerome. Jerome just kissed the top of Amber's head and pulled her close.

"C'mon lets go home Ambs" whispered Jerome.

"One day, one day" whispered Amber.

Right that's it! I really hope you guys liked that! I always love feedback so feel free to review (please do!) or send me a PM. Now the only thing is if you send me a PM i won't get to reply until around Friday as I am going to my Grandparents for the remains of the Easter holiday. I'll try very hard to write some more if I get some time (I'm gonna have alit of spare time on my hands so...) And I'll have no wifi or internet (the horror!) so nothing until Friday at the earliest and that's even pushing it! So until you hear from me again!

Slán

SullyClarke xx


End file.
